baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Justin Masterson
Justin Daniel Masterson (born March 22, 1985) is a Major League Baseball starting pitcher for the Cleveland Indians. Masterson was drafted in the 2nd round in 2006 by the Boston Red Sox in the 2006 Major League Baseball First-Year Player Draft. Masterson was rated as the 64th-best prospect coming into that year’s draft by Baseball America. He is 6-6 foot tall and weighs 250 pounds. He throws and bats right-handed. Masterson was married on November 3, 2007. He has a brother and a sister. As of 2008, Masterson resides in Beavercreek, Ohio.http://redsoxnation.net/forums/index.php?showtopic=21573 Early life Masterson was born in Kingston, Jamaica where his father served as dean of students at the Jamaican Theological Seminary. A few years later, he moved to Indiana. He attended high school at his hometown of Beavercreek, Ohio where he first played baseball as a catcher, pitcher, and first baseman. Masterson attended Bethel College in Mishawaka, Indiana where he played as a starting pitcher. He then attended San Diego State University. As a relief pitcher, Masterson pitched out of the bullpen in the Cape Cod Baseball League in 2005, saving 10 games for Wareham while posting a 1.15 ERA.http://redsoxnation.net/forums/index.php?showtopic=21573 Pitching Masterson pitches at a three-quarter arm delivery with a sliding-type motion. His pitching arsenal includes a fastball, sinker, slider, and a change-up. It has been claimed that his best pitch is his plus-sinker with a heavy-drophttp://www.soxprospects.com/players/masterson-justin.htm. Masterson throws his fastball in the mid 90's, his slider at the low 80's, and a change-up ranging from 77-81mph. He can vary his sinker at speeds of 84–94 mph, sometimes catching many batters off balance. He also throws a variety of different fastballs, varying the speed from high 80's up to the mid 90's, and varies the break on his fastballs as well. Career Masterson was signed to the minors by Dan Madsen, and has been a starter and reliever in his minor league career. In 2007, his second season, Masterson was promoted from Class A Lancaster to Double-A Portland. Masterson's twelve wins that season was second among all Red Sox Minor Leaguers.MLB After joining the Portland Sea Dogs, Masterson said, "I've had the confidence to be a great pitcher all along. I went to a smaller school and really proved that I had the ability to pitch, and whatever route I took to get me where I am I'm not worried about it."The Daily Aztec In 2006, Masterson was named to the Baseball America short season all-star team. Masterson was converted to starting pitcher in early 2007, after a stint as a relief pitcher for Short Season Lowell in 2006. The Red Sox invited Masterson to spring training during early 2008.Red Sox Team Transactions February 2008 On April 24, , he made his Major League debut against the Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim in an emergency call-up start. He pitched six full innings and allowed one run. Masterson was immediately sent back to Double-A Portland following the game. On May 20, , Masterson made his second appearance, pitching 6.1 innings, allowing two hits and one run with four walks and four strikeouts and picking up his first win in the Majors. It was announced immediately after the game that he was being sent down to AAA Pawtucket. On July 31, 2009, Masterson was traded, along with Nick Hagadone and Bryan Price, to the Cleveland Indians, in return for catcher - (first baseman]] Victor Martinez, who had 5 hits in one of his first games with the Red Sox. References External links *Justin Masterson *Justin Masterson Q&A *Baseball Cube statistics *Baseball Reference statistics *Baseball America statistics *Portland Sea Dogs About Justin Masterson Articles * Baseball America article * Kennebec Journal article Category:1985 births Category:Living people Category:Major League players from Jamaica Category:Minor league baseball players Category:Major league pitchers Category:Boston Red Sox players Category:Lowell Spinners players Category:Portland Sea Dogs players Category:Pawtucket Red Sox players Category:San Diego State Aztecs players Category:Bethel Pilots players Category:Wareham Gatemen players Category:Players